<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy's Best Friend by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138962">Boy's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cerberus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Jack Kline, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack's new friend is a little.....unique.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cerberus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts">flightoftheseraph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i need jack to have a fucking dog and this is the new canon idfc, give the boy a puppy.<br/>•×•<br/>also, rowena brought jack back in this story because she had a better spell at hand than lily sunder so fight me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"please eat at the table, jack."</p><p>jack paused as he attempted to sneak past his parentals, a few containers filled with leftovers in his arms, "......there's a table in my room." he mumbled, trying to convince the three men who were sitting at the kitchen table, "you don't need your room to get messy with food items as well as your clothes, kid." dean commented, "i'll clean up, i promise."</p><p>"how many times have you said that?"</p><p>"dean--"</p><p>"wait, what are you doing with five containers of......i don't even know what meats those are."</p><p>"i'm just hungry."</p><p>"it's six o'clock, we'll be getting dinner soon." sam commented and jack pressed his lips together, trying to figure out how to continue his lie and he opened his mouth to speak, a loud bark coming from his room stopping him and everyone's eyes widened, "wait, i can explain."</p><p>the nephil's attempt to stop his family from investigating the sound failed as they all got up, going to his room and he chased after them, "it's probably just the bunker's pipes! they're really old and they make weird noises sometimes! i wouldn't bother check--" he tried, but he cut himself off as sam opened his bedroom door, the three adults pausing in surprise at what they saw.</p><p>a three-headed goldendoodle puppy was sitting on jack's bed, curled up in a comfortable ball with its fluffy tail wagging happily and each head had a different expression; one panting as it looked up at the four, another one burrowed into the blankets, and one head titled to the side in a quizzical manner.</p><p>"..........their names are caramel, coffee, and coco."</p><p>the room filled with silence as they all stared at the mythical dog, jack squeezing past the group and going over to the animal, all heads perking up as he got near and he sat down on the bed, petting their belly as they rolled over onto their back, the tail wagging even faster than before.</p><p>".........we can't let that thing stay here, can we?"</p><p>"why not?" jack immediately asked after dean's comment, looking up at the three with the best puppy eyes he could, "what if it has like......hell fleas or something? it's gotta be a hellhound right? its got three heads!" dean rambled and sam scrambled for words, but couldn't find any and castiel crossed his arms over his chest, "while cerberus are a breed of hellhound, they're not as feral as the others and this one obviously seems to have already become loyal to an owner, which is jack in this case. and once a hound becomes loyal to its owner......"</p><p>"it won't leave?"</p><p>castiel nodded at sam's comment, "while it might be possible, it would be <em>extremely</em> difficult."</p><p><br/>
".......does that mean they can stay?"</p><p>dean let out a sigh, looking down at the floor before looking back up and the three exchanged a look, "yeah, they can stay." sam mumbled and jack gasped in joy, a wide smile spreading on his face, "<em>but</em>, you have to take care of them okay? dog's are a huge responsibility and i'm sure one with three heads is an even bigger one."</p><p>"i'll do everything! i promise!"</p><p>sam gave jack a soft smile, as did castiel and dean, before they left him alone and shut the door, jack turning to the puppy at his side and giving them a huge smile, "you get to stay." he cooed before kissing each of their heads and continuing to pet their belly.</p><p>"......you'd tell me if you had hell fleas, right guys?"</p><p><br/>
<strong>•◇•</strong>
</p><p><br/>
jack winced as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, every inch of his body aching from the movement, "hey, hey, take it easy." sam cooed as he gently put a hand on his son's shoulder, trying to help the best he could as jack settled into the pillows, the nephilim turning his head as he felt a wet nose bump against his hand, seeing coco nudging him while the other two heads stared up at him with sad eyes, wanting to comfort their owner and he gave the dog a weak smile.</p><p>the cerberus had been living in the bunker for a couple months now, having watched as jack got weaker and weaker and, somehow, the dogs had taught themselves how to help care for jack; maybe it was the fact that they were a mythical creature, but they were smart enough to learn things that would take an average dog months and months of therapy training to perfect.</p><p>they knew to retrieve cloths to use to clean up the blood jack brought up through coughs, they knew to reach up and paw at the light switch until it turned off so that jack could get sleep better, they knew to get one of the adults in the bunker if jack needed help, and especially they knew when jack needed some comfort.</p><p>which is why they were gently nudging at his hand, wanting to make sure it was okay for them to climb up onto the bed and give their owner some much needed cuddling, seeing his soft smile gave the dogs the signal to climb up onto the bed and curl up against his side, resting their heads on his lap and jack put a hand on their side, slowly moving his thumb in an attempt to pet them, looking up at his two fathers and his heart sank at their expressions.</p><p>"please don't be sad." he croaked out, looking away from them and down at his furry friend, making eye contact with coffee and he took a labored breath, "maybe......maybe this is how things are supposed to be."</p><p>"don't give me that crap."</p><p>jack turned his head to look at dean, who wasn't looking at him but jack could feel his anger, not sure if his uncle was actually angry with him or angry at the fact that he was dying, "this isn't part of some damn plan."</p><p>"dean."</p><p>after castiel's stern comment, the nephilim began coughing, three dog heads raising up and looking at him with worried eyes as sam handed him the oxygen mask, the boy weakly holding it to his mouth and trying to get his breathing under control, struggling to take in air as he let out wheezy coughs that were so weak it was heart crushing, dean leaving the room not longer after the coughing fit began and castiel watched, hesitantly following him and caramel let out a small whine as they watched the two leave, but jack reached a hand out and ruffled the fur on top of caramel's head after his fit ended, slowly removing the mask from his face.</p><p>jack swallowed, the action hurting his worn out and raw throat, before turning to sam, "will you tell him......it's okay?" he asked, pausing to take a heavy breath, and the hunter gave him a sad smile, "you'll tell him yourself, he'll be back in a minute." he cooed and he looked over to the dogs, seeing the pain in their eyes as they laid with their dying owner, "sam?"</p><p>sam turned his attention back to his son, meeting his very tired eyes, "what happens next? for someone like me?"</p><p>".....i don't know."</p><p>jack gave his father a tired smile, "then it's gonna be an adventure."</p><p>the dogs gave their owner some space as jack laid back down, settling down into the blankets so that he could go to sleep and once he was comfortable, they moved closer to him and he gave them a tired smile, putting his arm around them as they laid across his lap, the animal and sam watching as jack fell into a peaceful sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly for a couple minutes before he let out a final breath, tears springing into sam's eyes and the dogs let out quiet whines, putting a paw on his chest and looking up at their owner with sad eyes.</p><p>sam leaned forward and gently pet the dogs' side, making their attention move to him and he gave the hound a sad smile, "i'll miss him too."</p><p><br/>
<strong>•••</strong>
</p><p><br/>
caramel, coffee, and coco paced around the table as rowena chanted in latin, anxiously waiting for the witch to finish as their owner lay cold and dead on the table surrounding by lit candles, wanting him to come back and be his happy self again.</p><p>it had only been a little over a day and the dogs could barely handle the emptiness that jack's death left in the bunker, the missing sound of his voice making things seem way too quiet and it almost feeling colder as the hound didn't have their favorite cuddle buddy anymore.</p><p>but, they had a feeling that they were going to get him back very soon.</p><p>rowena stopped chanting and the three headed dog stopped pacing, sitting down beside sam and dean and looking up at the table, patiently waiting for something to happen and suddenly the nephilim on the table gasped for air, shooting up into a sitting position and all three dogs let out excited barks, rushing towards the table and standing on their hind legs as they put their front paws onto the table, pawing at jack's feet as the boy caught his breath and he looked at the dog, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his friend and he went to pet them, but stopped as he began coughing.</p><p>the hound got down from the table as rowena rushed forward, handing jack a paper with the final words of the spell written on it, "read this, dear, read it." she cooed as jack took the paper and through a few coughs, he read the latin script and everyone watched as he did so, it not taking long for him to finish and his muscles relaxed as he let out a final cough, sam's hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting up and they all watched he raised his head, eyes glowing a bright purple before they flickered back to normal.</p><p>"what....what just happened?"</p><p>"how do you feel?" dean asked and jack swallowed, "good! i feel........good." he breathed out with a wide smile as he looked up at his uncle, the man pulling him into a tight hug and sam doing the same once dean pulled away, coffee letting out a whine for attention and jack looked to the dogs, his smile getting even bigger and he got off the table.</p><p>the hound waited for permission to smother their owner in love and jack patted his thighs, beckoning them over and they wasted no time, running and jumping onto their hind legs and leaning against jack's chest, three tongues licking at his face and jack laughed as it tickled him, wrapping his arms around the cerberus and scrunching his face up, more than okay with being attacked with dog kisses right now.</p><p><br/>
<strong>•••</strong>
</p><p><br/>
jack took a large bite out of his burger, happily chewing on his dinner and he pulled a piece of bacon out from it, tearing it into three pieces before placing the meat onto the floor, the dogs at his feet happily taking their individual treat and he smiled, looking back up at the three around him and he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why they were watching him so closely, "is uh....is something wrong?"</p><p>"no, no, not at all."</p><p>"just damn glad to have you back." dean smiled, "yes, we're very glad." castiel added as he gave jack a pat on the shoulder, the nephilim smiling at his father and he turned his head as he felt a paw land on his lap, seeing three happy dog faces and a wagging tail, "they're very glad to have you back, too." sam chuckled and jack giggled, "i'm glad to be back too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>